The present invention relates to a temporary prosthesis or appliance for the treatment of bone fractures in lieu of the traditional plaster cast technique.
Known prostheses employed in the treatment of bone fractures comprise two brackets, each secured to the end of one of the fractured bone portions. According to the known technique, once secured to the fractured bone, the brackets are connected to each other by means of separate ties or pins requiring individual adjustment.
Known prostheses of the aforementioned type present numerous drawbacks, foremost of which is that, instead of being preassembled, the component parts are assembled in loco with obvious discomfort to patients. Moreover, the use of ties with individual adjusters involves prolonged, complex adjustment of the traction and compression required for correctly reducing the fracture, which forces are not always evenly distributable along the brackets.